The Dare
by lady snack
Summary: Kai has been living with the Grangers for some time now, but he and Tyson never really get along together. In fact Tyson had a big problem with Kai and wanted to have revenge on him for intruding his live. So he dared Kai to act and be treated like a baby
1. day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from beyblade, nor do I own the series.

Summary: after it has been found out that Kai has been abused by his grandfather (only mentioned) he had been living with the Grangers. He and Tyson don't get along very well, making Tyson feel like he needs to take revenge on Kai. He does that with a dare. He dares Kai to be treated and act like a baby. Because of an earlier dare he must accept and his pride won't let him quite half way. But, so it happens, Tyson doesn't seem to be good caretaker material.

Author: Lady snack

Warnings: this contains young adults in diapers, (semi forced) doing baby stuff, using the diapers, contains nudity and mentions of arousal. If you are offended by any of this, do not read. If you are feeling fine with it, or adventurous please read.

Title: The dare

DAY 1

Kai couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe it at all, but still here he was. Standing in front of an apothecary kind of shop, together with no less then Tyson.

But it wasn't just an apothecary, oh no, it was an apothecary who sold incontinence products, for teens and adults.

Why was he there with Tyson of all people? Well, the answer was amazingly simple. Since shortly he lived with the Grangers, after they found out that his grandfather had abused him. Since he lived there he has been his normal self, thus annoying Tyson, which was not hard to do.

He refused to let Tyson slack off in training, refused to do his shores for him and yes, sometimes he insulted Tyson, as if he didn't receive his fair share of insults back. But for some reason Tyson couldn't really stand it. Or Kai for that matter.

So he devised a plan to humiliate Kai. He invited the whole of the G-rev to stay over, and thus play a game of truth and dare. His first dare to Kai was to accept all dares if he lost to Max in an arm wrestling match.

Little did Kai know how strong Max was. He had been training under a fairly strong regime with his mother's team, the all starz, and thus had developed quiet the bi-and triceps, and thus Kai was defeated. Of course everybody let him do stupid things, like singing the 'teacup' song with dance.

But then it was the biggest part of Tyson's little plan. He dared Kai to do something unthinkable for the silent blader. He dared him to be treated and act as a baby (some things were allowed, like solid food and talk) for a whole month. Kai wanted to refuse, but since he lost to Max he couldn't. His pride wouldn't allow him to go back on his word.

And thus there he was with Tyson in front of the diaper shop.

"So Kai, let's enter and start the month." Tyson said happily. Kai took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for what was to come. They stepped inside.

The door jingle alerted the guy who was on service. It was a young guy twenty, twenty five something. His black hair reached past his ears, but didn't reach his neck. He had blue eyes, and a charming smile. A muscular build completed the picture of a drool worthy man.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two-some that just entered. Kai looked at the ground, a blush stained his cheeks, immediately alerting the man that the blue haired boy was the one they went shopping for.

"We are looking for diapers for him." Tyson said friendly, pushing Kai forward a bit. Kai blushed deeper as the guy looked at him.

"For what purpose?" he asked the silent boy, coaxing him to speak.

"Purpose?" the boy squeaked, as if that wasn't clear.

"Yes, only for urinating, or also for bowel movement. Day wear or only night wear." The guy elaborated, still holding the gentle smile on his face. Most people who went to this shop for the first time were nervous, so it was important to stay friendly and not threatening.

"For both. And for full-time diaper wear." The other boy answered him when no answer was forthcoming.

"Okay, do you know the size you need? Have you got a favorite brand or anything?" he asked, aiming his questions to the silent boy, but knowing that the other one is going to answer.

"Uhm, we don't know the size, and as for brand, something thick and absorbent." Something thick? He thought, strange request, but easy to fulfill. Those kinds were mostly sold less, because they were quite visible from under clothes, but promised better absorbency and softness than most thinner diapers.

"Okay than, I think I have got what you need, I'll just have to take a size measure, and then you can go to the fitting room to try some on, to see if it's correct before you buy." The guy said, taking a measurement lint from out of his pocket.

"Or maybe we should already move for to the fitting room." He said.

"Why?'" the silent boy asked.

"Because I'll need to measure your waist without pants." He said, making the other one blush, but he nodded and followed the older man to the fitting room. Tyson on their heels.

Kai took of his belt, and stepped out of his pants, blushing slightly when he noticed that the two other males were looking at him while he was standing in his underwear. Andrew, the boy that has been serving them so far, laid his lint around Kai's waist. And took the measurements.

"Okay, I have them. I'll take some day and night diapers with good absorbency, and let you try them on." Andrew left to go to the section those diapers were in.

"I hate you." Kai muttered to Tyson. Tyson smirked.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Kai. Oh wait, for the next month you are." Tyson snickered. Kai groaned. One month, one whole month as a baby in Tyson's care. He will be lucky if he doesn't end up dead.

"Okay I'm back." Andrew said, in his hands several different diapers. "So let's start this."

He held on the first one.

"This one is a day diaper, it's fairly thick, but can hold lot's of bodily wastes. It is a good diaper that not often leaks unless it is held on to long." He explained. Kai and Tyson nodded.

"If you want to take of your underwear and go lie on the table you can try it on." Andrew said, pointing at the table that was standing at the wall.

"Take my underwear off?" Kai said faintly. He hadn't really thought about it, but for someone to change your diaper, they had to see your…things naked. He blushed.

"Come on Kai, if you are going to get changed you have to be naked you know." Tyson said in an encouraging tone, at the same time letting Kai know that he actually had no other choice but to comply. Kai took his boxers off, and went to lay on the table his hands covering his genitals.

"If you would lift your hips just a bit." Andrew said, Kai complied, and they white contraption was put under his behind. "Good, and now if you could just place your hands somewhere else." Kai moved his hands to his side. Andrew pulled the front edge of the diaper between Kai's legs, and secured it safely around his hips.

Kai sat up, half glad to be covered with something, half ashamed that the thing was a diaper. He stood. The first thing that he noticed was that it was quite thick. Thicker than anything he was used to anyway. He had trouble closing his legs. But it was not uncomfortable.

"So how does it fit." Tyson asked.

"Not uncomfortably" was the only thing Kai said. He was just starting to notice that he hasn't been to the bathroom since this early morning, and since it was nearing noon he was feeling the small pressure on his bladder that said, 'if you find a bathroom go pee, but if you don't I can keep it in for a couple of hours more'

"Okay, not let's try the next one. I have two other day diapers and three night." Andrew said.

"This one is something thicker, but more absorbent. It comes a bit higher up the hips, but that just ensures that it stays on better." Andrew said, and motioned to Kai to go lie down again. He opened the diaper and removed it . He replaced it with the other one.

Kai noticed immediately that it was thicker, he couldn't close his legs anymore, but this diaper was softer than the last one. He said so honestly that it was not uncomfortable. The process was repeated with the rest of the diapers. In the end Tyson choose the thickest diapers of both the night and the day ones. Kai had said about them all that they weren't uncomfortable.

"Is it okay for him to wear one now?" Tyson asked. Kai froze a bit. Now, while they still had to walk home. The whole ten minutes? He couldn't mean that. Andrew nodded. And gave them a diaper from the packets they bought.

"Come on Kai, go lie on the bank." Kai went to lie back on the table, but didn't remove his boxers. Tyson said nothing, but grabbed the sides of Kai's underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. He tapped Kai on the hips as a sign that he had to lift his butt. Kai did as ordered.

The thick diaper was shoved under his ass. He opened his legs slightly, but couldn't get further than his boxers allowed. Tyson pulled the front of the diapers up over Kai's crotch area and taped the three tapes on the left side and then the three on the right side.

"So baby Kai is all snuggly in his diapers." Tyson said in an patronizing voice. Making Kai blush. He stood up and wanted to pull his boxers up, but before he could do so, his hands were slapped away.

"Babies don't dress their selves." Tyson gave as explanation. And he pulled Kai's boxers up for him over the diapers, then he took Kai's pants, and pulled them over the bulge that was created by the new underwear.

The pants nearly didn't close. The thickness off the diaper was more bulk than the pants were meant for, but luckily it did close.

"A good thing for you Kai, otherwise you had to walk home with just your diapers." Tyson said. Kai looked at his middle, and saw a bulge. It was clear that he was diapered. He took his jacket that he had taken with him that morning and tied it around his waist.

At least the bulge was camouflaged a bit. Tyson was already with Andrew taking the big bag filled with their purchases and paid them. Kai followed him, hands in the pockets and eyes down cast. He would never survive this.

* * *

They got home without an accident. Since it was close to noon, most people were already home for lunch. Of course at the dojo the next problem was there for Kai. The G-rev was there, they decided to stay over for another day to see how this dare would turn out. 

The first few seconds when Tyson had given the dare, Rei and Max had been shocked in silence. But after a few moments they came too, especially when Kai was forced to accept. Both of them wondered how their team captain would deal with this.

So when Kai and Tyson left for the shop (which Tyson had found a few day prior the dare game) Rei and Max started to talk about this.

"Do you think that Tyson had this planned." Rei asked when the other two bladers had left.

"Yes, definitely." Said Max. "I can't remember the amount of times that Tyson called and told me that Kai was being mean again. The last team he kept asking me if I was sure that I could beat Kai in arm wrestling."

Rei nodded. The kept on talking about what Kai was planning all for Kai, because they knew that he had to be in diapers for the month, but how far would he push it. They prepared lunch when it was nearing noon, Tyson's father and grandfather wouldn't be home for a few days, so they had to fend for themselves for a short while.

"Say Rei?" Max asked while he was putting plates on the table.

"Yes Maxie?" Rei answered while he was stirring the soup.

"Do you think that Kai will have to use to diapers." Max asked, biting his top lip. Rei stopped stirring for a second.

"Knowing Tyson, yes." Was the only honest answer he could give. Max nodded. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Kai. I mean for someone his age to be forced to use diapers. He couldn't imagine how bad that the independent blader felt losing this independence.

Not even five minutes later Tyson entered the dojo, followed by Kai. Tyson was whistling happily while Kai kept glaring at him.

"Ah, just in time." Tyson commented when he saw the table.

"Yep, soup is ready." Rei said. Rei and Max were already seated next to each other, leaving two chairs open for Kai and Tyson. They seating arrangement was different than usual, normally Max would sit over Rei next to Tyson and Tyson would sit over Kai who sat next to Rei.

But Tyson had asked for them to sit like this, and so they obeyed, curious as to why. Kai stood in the hall, not wanting to come to the kitchen. Tyson went to him, and removed the jacket that was still bound around his waist, and hung it away in the closet.

Then he loosened the button of Kai's pants, but before he opened the zipper Kai stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kai growled. Tyson frowned and took Kai by the upper arm and quickly turned him around. He slapped Kai hard just below the diaper. A resounding smack sounded through the hall. Kai bit his lip to not cry out in pain.

Max and Rei both had jumped out and run in the hall to see what was happening. Kai was standing there rubbing the sore spot, while Tyson hadn't released him.

"Kai Hiwatari, may I remind you that you are a baby now, and that I choose how many items of clothing you were. If you insist on being this childish and inobedient, you will get a spanking." Tyson said.

Max and Rei were shocked, as was Kai. But Kai didn't pull away when Tyson reached for his zipper again. To many times had he been hit by his grandfather to disobey someone who used this kind of force on him.

His pants were pulled down, leaving him in nothing more but a simple black t-shirt and thick white diapers. A red hand print stood on the pale skin of his leg.

"Okay, now let's go eat." Tyson said, pulling Kai by the hand.

Max and Rei soon lost their bewilderment and went to sit at the table. Surprised that Kai hadn't acted up yet. But he wouldn't want to not fulfill the dare. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Rei filled the plates with the soup, so that they could eat. He saw that Tyson had removed Kai's utensils from him, but stayed silent. Once the soup was distributed, Kai wanted to get himself a spoon, but before he could stand up Tyson stopped him.

"You don't know a lot, now do you?" He asked Kai, earning an angry blush.

"Excuse me?" he said angrily.

"Your forgiven." Tyson said, "But you should know that babies get fed." Tyson said, making the blush on Kai's face expand, but he stayed seated none the less. Waiting. Tyson for the first time in his live took his time to eat, as slowly as he could.

Kai just sat there, looking at his fast cooling soup. Max and Rei ate theirs, silently glancing at Kai and then at each other. Both shrugged. It was probably just for today that Tyson was being so mean to Kai. He probably saw this as a sort of revenge, because Kai is so often 'mean' to him.

Finally Tyson finished his soup, but before he fed Kai he went to get something .

"I forgot something, don't worry, be right back." Tyson said and went to one of the cupboards and took something out of it. Kai was sulking and refused to look at Tyson. Instead he glared at his soup, maybe hoping that it would warm up again or something.

And thus he was taken by surprise when suddenly something was tied around his neck. He startled a bit, and looked down. Tyson had tied a white baby bib around his neck. Kai glared at him. Tyson just smiled.

"Wouldn't want to get your clothes dirty." Was the only thing Tyson said. Kai sighed. Better get along with it, he thought, it just Rei and Max, they had already seen in him a diaper, so why not a bib extra.

Finally Tyson picked up the spoon he had taken from Kai earlier and dipped it in the soup and started to feed Kai. He did it on an embarrassing way.

"Say aaah, here comes the airplane." Tyson said, and let the spoon zoom to Kai's mouth. Before it was fully in the mouth he already tipped it over, so only half the contents reached Kai's mouth, the other half spilled over his face and dripped down his chin on the bib. It didn't help that Tyson's airplane was so fast that Kai barely had time to swallow before he had to open his mouth again.

Rei and Max both stared. This was their captain, because of a stupid dare reduced to someone who was being fed, and spilled more than half the contents of the soup bowl. They both were glad that they hadn't got this dare. They both decided that they would never play that game with Tyson ever again.

Finally Kai's soup was gone. His face was red with a blush and tomato soup.

"See you needed a bib." Tyson said, while washing Kai's face with a wet washcloth. Kai pulled back a little. The cloth was ice cold. He tried to bite Tyson's finger, but Tyson pulled away just in time.

"If you are going to do that, here." Tyson said, and took a pacifier out of his pocket and put it in Kai's mouth. The pacifier was bigger than a normal baby one and had two pieces of cloth with a latch at the side.

Faster than Kai wanted the thing was in his mouth and the latch closed at the back of his head. He tried to take it off, but it was sealed tightly.

"Since you were bad, you'll be confined to the kitchen corner." Tyson said, wagging his finger at Kai. Kai glared back at him and crossed his arms, no way that he was going to the corner. Tyson frowned.

"I see that the lesson hasn't come through clearly yet." He said. He pulled Kai upright and slapped the upper part of his legs again, just the place where he had slapped last time. Kai let out a little high pitch scream that was muffled by the pacifier. Tyson slapped him again on the other side.

Then he pulled a chair to the corner of the kitchen, and made it face the wall. He pushed Kai in the chair.

"That's a time out for you, young man." Tyson said. Kai was trying to hold back tears. Tyson hadn't hold back one bit. Those places stinged, and he was forced to sit on them.

'_ding dong'_ The bell sounded.

"I'll go open that, why don't you start washing the dishes." Tyson said and went to the door when Rei nodded.

Rei and Max started the awkward task of cleaning the table, all the while trying hard not to stare at Kai who was sitting on a chair facing the wall. His diapered behind clearly visible. Both of them knew that he also had a blue pacifier in his mouth, and was still wearing the red stained bib.

"Are you okay Kai." Max went to sit with Kai while Rei put the dishes in the machine. Kai looked at him.

"Not really." He said, his speech slightly muffled. "But, I'll survive." Max nodded, smiling.

"Hey, maybe now you are going to get a nice childhood." Max said optimistic. A raised eyebrow and a strange look were his only responses.

"Well, since we all know that you…uhm, didn't really have the best of childhoods, well, Tyson knows that too, so it wouldn't surprise me if, starting tomorrow he will really spoil you." Max said.

"Speaking of Tyson, he's gone for quite a while." Rei said. Kai had been shifting uncomfortably on the chair when his childhood was mentioned, so Rei was trying to distract Max from that little speech. Suddenly a crash was heard.

"I'll go see." Max said, leaving a very uncomfortable silence behind.

"You know Kai, I don't think it will be all that bad, just go with the flow for a bit. Maybe you'll start to like it." Rei said, trying to cheer Kai up. The scathing look Kai send him, combined with his outfit send Rei in a laughing fit.

"Sorry Kai, that just looked so funny." Rei said. Kai snorted, indicating that he understood why it was funny, and that he could see the humor in it himself.

"I don't think so Rei." Kai said, because of the pacifier a bit of drool escaping, which he wiped off. "But it's only for a month."

Max returned at that moment. Looking slightly nervous. Rei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tyson is okay. It seemed that there were some movers with new furniture." Max said. Rei nodded, understandingly. It was about time that Tyson got a new cough in his room, the old one was almost unrecognizable, but he had always been to stubborn to get a new one.

Max still looked a bit nervous and he jumped when his cell phone started to ring. He took the green device out of his pocket. It's my mother.

"I knew, the tone of "mama mia" would not really fit with Michael now with it." Max blushed and answered it.

Tyson entered the kitchen again when Max hung up.

"Okay, she said my flight is this evening already, and I still have to pack, so I'm out." Max said.

He went to get his stuff, peering in Kai's room while he got them. He didn't know how Kai was going to react to it.

"Say Rei" he said when he was back in the kitchen. "Didn't you say that you also had a flight today." Rei blinked at him, than panic was written on his face.

"Shit, that's true, I have a flight in two hours, and I still have to pack." Rei rushed up to get his stuff, but when he passed Kai's room he stopped suddenly and went to take a double take.

"Oh." He said, while he saw the room. "that's what Max meant." But he had no time to really ponder about it, since he had a flight to catch. Both he and Max left, giving a promise that they would be back in a week or so.

* * *

Hours later Kai was still sitting on the chair in the kitchen. His bladder was getting harder to ignore. The only thing that Tyson had done was to give Kai a bottle full of apple juice, which Kai drunk empty because he was thirsty and he also had said that Kai had to stay and sit there until Tyson said that he could get up, otherwise he would get another spanking. 

So here Kai was shifting in his chair, the pacifier, thank god, removed, his jaws had started to ache from the thing. Tyson entered the kitchen to get a snack.

"Tyson, I have to go to the bathroom." Kai said, not really wanting to believe that he HAD to USE his diapers. Tyson lifted his eyebrow and opened the fridge again.

"Kai babies use diapers, that's why you are wearing one. All I will give you is another bottle. It's no use for you to be dehydrated." Tyson said and put the nipple of the bottle to Kai's lips.

Kai kept his lips stiffly closed but Tyson would have none of that, he pushed Kai's nose closed so he had to breathe through his mouth, and as soon as he did that, the bottle's nipple went into Kai's mouth, and he was forced to suckle on the bottle. He emptied the bottle in top time. But of course all the liquid worsened the feel of his bladder.

"Okay Kai, come with me." Tyson motioning that Kai had to follow him. Kai stood upright, feeling slightly wobbly from sitting for so long, having a thick diaper on, and having to go to the bathroom urgently. He followed Tyson to his bedroom, which was totally different.

He gaped at the scenery of his room. It had a crib on one side of the room, big enough to fit someone his size. It was a clean white, with high bars. On the other side of the room stood a changing table. In the middle there was a play park, a wooden prison were children toys were scattered in.

"Since it's afternoon, it's time for babies to take a nap." Tyson said, lowering the bars of the crib so Kai could get in. He lifted Kai a bit and put him in. Kai laid down on the soft bed, and Tyson put a light blue blanket over him.

"Till an hour." He said, and then added the last new surprise, he lifted the top of the crib, and put it over the opening, do there was no way Kai could get out. Tyson turned off the light, and closed the door.

"Sweet dreams." He said, leaving Kai lying in the crib. Kai tried to get comfortable, but with his bladder so full he couldn't.

'Maybe I should just go.' He thought to himself, embarrassed, he was going to wet himself. He tried to sit up a bit, to get in a more comfortable position. It was just possible thanks to his small size.

'Lucky I didn't grow a lot in the last few years.' He thought to himself when he noticed that when he sat upright his head didn't reach the top but for a few centimeters.

He tried to pee, but it didn't work, he moved a bit in a squat position and then finally after a lot of pressure the pee trickled out first in a slow pace, so Kai could feel it get absorbed by the diaper before it even touched his skin, but then the stream quickened to a faster pace.

The diaper couldn't immediately absorb the surplus of fluids, so Kai could feel it everywhere on his skin, before it was absorbed, leaving a most, warm pee filled diaper behind.

At least now he could try to make himself comfortable without agitating his to full bladder. He laid down on his stomach, which was the position he mostly slept in, and tried to get comfortable. He was tired, maybe he should take a nap.

He wrapped himself in the blanket and fell asleep softly, the now wet diaper clinging to his skin in an actually not uncomfortable way. He would have felt better though if the top of the crib was removed, but he couldn't do anything about that now.

His breath evened out, and his eyes slipped shut. Being treated like this was actually very tiring. The culture shock had totally wore him out, and now he was sleeping softly hands clinging to the blanket.

* * *

An hour later Tyson opened the door and to his surprise he saw Kai actually sleeping, the blanket clutched tightly in his arms, he legs pulled up, almost to his chest. 

Tyson smirked and went to get his camera. This was perfect blackmail material for him to annoy Kai with later. After he had taken a picture, he woke up Kai from his little nap.

"Kai, Kai, wake up little baby." He said in a childish voice. Kai groaned and snuggled deeper in the blanket. Tyson looked at him. Well, if he didn't want to wake up, who was he to force him. So Tyson left Kai sleeping there in order to watch some television, and eat dinner.

And so it was that he had forgotten about Kai still sleeping in the crib, and it was hours later, when Tyson had already gone to bed that Kai woke up, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

His soggy diaper had grown cold and clammy, and Kai had to pee again. He sighed and thought it was better to pee now, before Tyson would change his diapers. He shuddered a bit at the thought of Tyson changing him, but it would be better to have clean ones, then run around in the wet ones.

Kai squatted again and pushed the pee out, still feeling weird at wetting himself. The stream of urine warmed the diaper again, but it started to itch slightly too.

How late was it? Kai didn't know really. He didn't think it was that late, he couldn't really see, since the shutters were over the window making the room dark even if it was in the middle of the day. Kai turned around and laid on his side.

He tried to look at the alarm clock that was standing near the changing table, but he couldn't see the hour, since the clock stood on a wrong angle. It did cast a bit of light however, so with his eyes that were used to darkness he could study the changes that were done to his room.

He must admit that Tyson did a thorough job. Even the wallpaper was changed, instead of the usual uni-color blue; it was now a light blue sea including fishes. Above his bed a mobile with colorful fishes were hanging.

His old desk, closet and bed removed. Instead a pretty new white cabinet stood there. Kai presumed that his clothes were in there. The changing table stood were his desk once stood. It was also white with soft green edges.

The play pen that stood in the middle of the room was big enough for Kai to fit in five times, so enough place to play with the few items that were in there. A few blocks, rubber puzzle pieces with numbers on them and stuffed animals were lying in the pen.

Kai sighed and turned on his back and stretched a bit. He wanted to get up, he had slept very well, and he was getting stiff and hungry. And his diapers were cooling down again. He was very happy that he still didn't have to do number two. He wouldn't like lying in here for hours in a stinky mess.

After some time, and several turns after, Kai wondered if Tyson hadn't forgotten him. It would be just like Tyson to forgot his responsibility. If that was so he was in for a very long night.

Approaching an hour and half later, even if Kai didn't know it was that long, Kai had decided that Tyson had indeed forgotten him, and decided that it would be better that he went back to sleep, so he tried to ignore his growing hunger and thirst, and the itching feeling his cold diapers provided and tried to go back to sleep.

He finally succeeded at three in the morning to fall asleep.

TBC

So what do you think of it? Please be honest, I don't mind if the reviews are anonymous or not, I would just like to hear your opinion about it (unless your opinion is: how vile, how dare you write something like that. Which makes me wonder why you would have read the story).

So don't forget to review. Happy reading fun.


	2. day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from beyblade, nor do I own the series.

Summary: after it has been found out that Kai has been abused by his grandfather (only mentioned) he had been living with the Grangers. He and Tyson don't get along very well, making Tyson feel like he needs to take revenge on Kai. He does that with a dare. He dares Kai to be treated and act like a baby. Because of an earlier dare he must accept and his pride won't let him quite half way. But, so it happens, Tyson doesn't seem to be good caretaker material.

Author: Lady snack

Warnings: this contains young adults in diapers, (semi forced) doing baby stuff, using the diapers, contains nudity and mentions of arousal. If you are offended by any of this, do not read. If you are feeling fine with it, or adventurous please read.

Title: The dare

DAY 2

Kai woke up fairly early. His stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday noon, and that it only had been a half a bowl. the second thing that he became aware of was that he was parched. The third was the itch of his diapers, and the cold. He sat upright again, still not knowing what hour it was, something he thought, that was quite annoying.

Tyson in the meanwhile was still sleeping. His alarm clock showed that it was eight in the morning, and his alarm was at ten in the morning, so he could sleep for two more oblivious hours before he woke.

That was of course, if you didn't count on Kai. He was getting thoroughly annoyed at being left in dirty itchy diapers for such a long while, plus he was thirsty. So he decided to do what most babies did when they were in such situations. He cried for attention. Well, yelled would be a more appropriate word.

"TYSON." He yelled, he waited again and then "TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" he yelled, stretching the name. He heard a satisfying thump that hopefully indicated that Tyson had just fallen on the ground. You couldn't blame Kai about wanting a little revenge, now can you?

Tyson stormed to Kai's room.

"What do you want?" He yelled. Kai who was already used to Tyson in the morning had no problem replying.

"Something to drink would be nice." He didn't want to ask for a diaper change, he really didn't. That would be too humiliating. A bit of an itch for a little while longer he could accept, but asking Tyson for a change was just too much for him.

"You woke me up for something to drink." Tyson muttered. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can hardly get up and get it for myself now can I." he said. Tyson looked at the crib and went down stairs. He got a bottle filled with apple juice and carried it up. Next time, he reasoned, he would leave a bottle with Kai when he slept.

"Here you go anything else?" he asked. He handed Kai the bottle. Kai eyed it with distaste. He never really was fond of apple juice, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Yeah, can I get out?" He said. Tyson looked at him as if he just demanded that he should be brought everywhere with a limo.

"Yeah sure. He opened the lid on the crib and helped Kai out, and then he lifted Kai (he was a head taller than Kai and much heavier) and put him in the play pen.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Kai said, the playpen was fairly high, and Kai found that once Tyson had locked the side, he couldn't get out.

Tyson opened the shutters of the room while he answered Kai's question.

"I'm going to go back to bed, and it wouldn't do to have a baby run around without supervision, now would it." He said matter of factly. Kai muttered something about not being fair, but Tyson ignored him in favor of leaving the room in order to go back to bed.

In the passing he noticed that Kai's diapers were soaked, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 'I'll change them later' he thought.

Kai of course was sitting in the playpen; he had stretched already and was now waiting again, for Tyson to get him out of here. He shivered a bit. It was a bit cold in the room, and since he was only in a t-shirt and wet diapers, he was cold. And bored. If this was how a baby lived, he would be bored a lot for the next month.

He looked at the toys a bit and pushed them around a bit with his feet, keeping his arms wrapped around his chest, keeping his hands under his armpits so that at least they stayed warm. Under the blocks there were a few cars that he could roll over the whole time. Everything to keep from being bored was good.

He stood upright and stretched again. He could get over it, if he just wasn't so stiff from lying so long, plus the cold was not doing any good. The itch on his bottom was becoming worse. The bottle of apple juice was half emptied already, and Kai reluctantly drunk the other half.

He rested one arm on the edge of the pen, leaning a bit on it. With the other he held the bottle to his mouth while he quietly suckled the fruit juice. His stomach growled, wanting some food. Kai ignored it. It was not as if he could do anything now.

Kai sneezed, and dropped the bottle; it fell and rolled away from the pen. Kai went to hands and knees trying to reach for it, but it was just too far.

"Great, just wonderful." He said, cursing his luck again. And so it was that he just waited for Tyson, walking around the pen to keep warm.

* * *

Two hours later, Tyson's alarm clock waked him up. He slapped it off and tiredly crawled out of bed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower so he could fully wake up. 

After a half hour he was washed, brushed and dressed, his stomach growled. He decided that he would get Kai with him, and thus went to the baby room.

Kai was lying on the ground, his arms behind his head, and his legs bended, giving Tyson a full view of his diapered bum.

"You look really wet." Tyson said, snapping Kai out of his day dreaming status.

Kai blushed a bit but nodded. Tyson opened up the play pen so Kai could get out.

"Up the table." He said to Kai. Kai went and lied down on the table he really felt stupid, lying there in soaked diapers, a grinning Tyson standing above him. He heard a grumble coming from Tyson's stomach and it reminded him of his own growing hunger.

"Let's make this quick." Tyson said. He loosened the tapes at the sides of the diapers and spread Kai's legs a bit so he could lay the diaper on the table, the rear end still under Kai's rear.

"Wipes, wipes." Tyson muttered looking around for some wipes. Luckily he had found the quickly. Kai had put his arms over his eyes the minute that Tyson started. He just couldn't handle it very well, having Tyson see him naked like this.

"Ah, found them." Tyson started to wipe Kai's crotch area really quickly, not really doing a thorough job. He lifted Kai's legs, and removed the diaper from under his rear and wiped there. He saw that Kai had an irritated spot on his bum, near his crack, but he didn't think a lot of it.

Lots of babies had problems with rash, Kai just wasn't used to diapers, so that had to be the reason as to why he had a rash too. As soon as Kai was wiped all over (according to Tyson) He was put into a fresh and clean diaper. A relieve on itself.

Kai was bothered a bit though, because the itch still remained, but he hadn't got time to think about it, because Tyson was hungry.

"Okay, now that's done, time for breakfast. Where is the bottle I gave you?" Tyson asked. Kai pointed at a space near the crib.

"How did it get there?" Tyson asked.

"I dropped it." Kai said simply.

"Clumsy baby you are." Tyson said. He went to get the bottle, and then he grabbed Kai's hand and took him to the kitchen. There he quickly took a sandwich for himself, but also took a pot and something out of the fridge, and started to heat said thing.

"Your food his almost done." Tyson said, hearing Kai's stomach growl. 'Really, how impatient.' He thought to himself.

Finally the porridge, for that was what it was, was ready. Tyson took a fresh clean bib and tied it around Kai's neck. Kai just hoped that Tyson was not going to feed him like last time.

Tyson didn't feed him like last time. Apparently it was too early in the morning to say "open wide, here comes the airplane" but he still fed Kai quite fast, giving him a very small amount of time to swallow.

Luckily you didn't have to chew on porridge. Half way the bowl Kai had enough and he tried to say Tyson that.

"Tyson I have enough." He said between bites, because Tyson didn't stop feeding him.

"Oh no, you will stay here until the bowl his empty. How else are you going to stay healthy? Babies need a healthy diet so that they poop enough, and since you didn't poop yesterday I laced this with some e-lax." Tyson said matter of fact.

Kai's mouth dropped open, and the food that was in it slipped out on the bib. Tyson wanted him to poop; he even laced his food e-lax. And he wasn't stopping to feed him.

After breakfast Kai glared at Tyson, but Tyson didn't care.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kai growled at these words. It wasn't his fault he was dirty. Stupid Tyson. But still he followed Tyson's insistent pull to the bathroom.

There he was ordered to sit on the closed toilet seat. Tyson took a wet washcloth and washed Kai's face, removing all traces of breakfast. Then he removed the t-shirt that this time wasn't spared of splatters.

Kai blushed. He hated being naked, let alone be naked except some diapers. Tyson pulled another shirt over Kai's head, a white one, and that was all the clothing he received.

"And what about pants?" Kai asked, really wanting to cover those things. He thought that he just had to stay in diapers yesterday to embarrass him in front of Rei and Max. But it seemed it wasn't so.

"Kai, as long as we are in this dojo, you will just have to make do with a shirt and diaper. You can have a sweater if you're cold." Tyson said. Kai wanted to complain, but suddenly his bowels gurgled. He was starting to get small cramps, which were getting harder to control, but he felt too embarrassed to empty them in his diapers when Tyson is near.

"Now its TV time for you." Tyson said, bringing Kai to the living room. He put in bambi, as it was one of the most childish movies he had from his youth and left Kai watching it.

"Now be good and you better be there when I come check." Tyson said.

"Yeah, yeah." Was the only answer he got. It earned him a frown from Tyson, but further no reaction. And thus there he sat watching bambi, trying to keep himself from pooping. He found that the easiest way to ignore the cramps were lying half on his side of on his stomach, and thus he lied there watching the movie. His stomach felt too full from the big breakfast he had gotten, but he tried to ignore it.

Half way the movie the pressure was too great to hold. It needed to get out. The cramps were crippling, Kai only had to give a slight push and it came out. A diarrhea stream of poop filled his diapers, making them bulge out to the back. A few farts escaped him. Man was he glad that Tyson wasn't here at the moment.

He moved a bit, trying to sit up straight, but he felt the mess moving against his skin. To his surprise it didn't feel as bad as it would. He could die from embarrassment, yeah that's true, but it didn't feel bad.

He had to admire the diapers, even though Kai had given it a big load of shit (he didn't want to admit it, but he had been a bit constipated for the past days) it didn't leak or come loose.

The movie ended and there was Tyson a big bottle in his hands, filled with warm milk.

"It seems you have filled your diaper really well, so I would watch out, because you are not getting a clean one until after lunch." Tyson said. After lunch, that meant that Kai had to sit here with a dirty diaper for at least another hour.

"Oh, I mean my lunch, this is yours." Tyson said friendly. He went to sit on the same sofa as Kai, and pulled the smaller boy in his lap, spreading the mess in Kai's diapers.

Kai could feel the poop slip between his legs and over his genitals, at the back he could feel that it almost touched his lower back.

"Open mouth." Tyson said, Kai first looked like he wanted to disobey, but a threatening slap on his behind made him quickly change his mind. The nipple of the bottle quickly slipped in between Kai's lips, but when the first few drops of hot milk were suckled in Kai had to bite back a scream of pain.

The milk had been boiling hot. He pushed the bottle out of Tyson's hands, making it fall hard on the ground. He was surprised when he was suddenly pushed from Tyson's lap on the ground, but first. The poop which was already spread quite well, was spread even better now. The itching becoming worse as it was drying to his skin.

"Now Kai, what's wrong with you?" Tyson screamed angrily. "If you feel like that, fine, no food for you today, just water." He stomped over to the bottle and picked it up. He went to the kitchen and slammed the door closed.

Kai was lying on the ground, nursing his burned lip. He was angry at Tyson. Why in did he give him boiling hot milk? Kai decided to go to his room, he stood upright and felt the poop shift a bit, but didn't really care because he was already dirty anyhow.

He went to his room and searched the cabinet that replaced his closet for his books, and was happy when he found them. Before the dare he had just started a new book, from which he had just read the first few chapters, and he was dying to find out what happened.

He went to sit in the rocking chair that was standing next to the window, first making sure that he didn't leak, since he didn't want to dirty the white cushion that was on it.

He had missed the rocking chair and the normal wooden chair that stood in the room. The normal chair stood by the cabinet, it was a creamy white color. The rocking chair was a soft brown color with a white cushion on it.

Kai sat crossed legged on the rocking chair, the book opened on his lap. He started to read, softly rocking the chair. It calmed him down after what just happened down stairs. And so Kai got lost in the fantasy world of the book.

Tyson had been sulking for over a half an hour. How dare Kai hit his hand. There he was bringing him lunch, sacrificing his own time to take care of Kai and his only reward was getting hit in return. The nerve.

Kai was really an ass, and he just couldn't have it anymore. That sort behavior had manifested even before he went to live with the Grangers, but his father, grandfather and even Hiro, his older brother had ignored it.

But Tyson would no longer, it was time that Kai would get some discipline, and Tyson would make sure that it was given to him. After lunch. His stomach growled to remind him that he still hadn't eaten and it was nearing one pm.

Tyson rummaged through the fridge finally deciding to eat some burgers. Thinking about which punishment to give Kai, finally deciding on one. The not getting food until tomorrow was not accounted as punishment for his behavior thought that would still count.

Tyson baked the burgers, and quickly ate them. Ah, finally Kai would get the punishment that he deserved. He cleaned up the kitchen after himself and quickly went to search for Kai, eager to deal him his punishment, but he was surprised when he wasn't in the living anymore.

Tyson got even angrier. He hadn't told Kai that he could leave the living. He stormed to the only room that Kai could be in, his own.

Kai was immersed in the plot of the book, reading as fast as he could, just to know how the hero would save himself. The book was so exciting that he could even ignore the increased itch on his bottom, the drying poop, and the new cramps that recently appeared.

The e-lax hadn't worked itself out of his system yet, but Kai hadn't let it go a second time because he was scared that the diapers would hold it anymore. What's worse his bladder started to complain again, but he was scared that the change on leakages would increase if he let it go now. So he decided to hold it in until 1.15 pm.

Since he and Tyson had been left alone somewhere last week Tyson always started to cook dinner at 1 pm, therefore it was never finished baking before 1.15-1.20 pm. Then he still had to eat.

So Kai had chosen to be comfortable a bit longer and then to poop and pee and then wait for about ten minutes.

But of course, just today Tyson had eaten earlier than normal and so it was that he stormed in the room at one pm.

"Here you are." Tyson said, angry. Kai looked up, startled.

"Here I am." He answered back. His normal sarcastic comments had the tendency to piss Tyson off, and even in his heavily diapered and messy stated it worked. Tyson seemed murderous for a while, but then he seemed to get a grip on himself and calmed down a bit.

"Let's get you changed." He said, smirking at the end of his sentence because he had heard Kai's stomach give a gurgle. Kai blushed a bit. He really wanted to poop now, but Tyson was here, he didn't want to poop in the vicinity of Tyson.

"Could you leave for a second." Kai asked cowed when he walked to the changing diaper. Tyson neared him.

"First, I'm going to change and wash you a bit in the bathroom, second, I will not leave you alone just know." He pushed lightly on Kai's belly, and that was all it took for Kai to lose control.

Poop streamed out in a wet diarrhea, together with a stream of urine. It ended with a few loud farts, and the leaking of the diaper which was too full. Kai blushed.

"Wow, that really stinks." Tyson said waving his hand in a demonstrating way before his face. Kai blushed. He could feel something half way liquid slide from the diaper in between his legs. He was really messy now, and wet.

"Come to the bathroom, before you poop the floor under." Tyson said laughing at Kai's shame. Kai followed Tyson, walking a bit bowlegged, as to not rub his legs together and smear his own wastes.

They reached the bathroom, and Tyson removed Kai's t-shirt and told him to lie down on the floor. Kai did as he was told, wanting to get out of those stinking, leaking diapers.

Tyson quickly opened the tapes at the side of the diaper, and pulled from Kai's crotch, then he lifted, to Kai's embarrassment Kai's legs up, to make sure his bottom wasn't lying on the floor.

"I can lift my own hips if my foot touch the floor, you know." Kai said.

"I know." Tyson answered but he didn't put Kai's legs back down. Instead he took some wipes and wiped the bulk of the mess from Kai's bum cheeks, rubbing the itchy, irritated spot, making Kai take a sharp intake of air.

When Kai's bum cheeks were relatively clean he took some clean wipes, disposing the dirty ones in the soiled diaper, and pulled Kai's bum cheeks a bit from each other in order to wipe in between them.

Kai blushed even harder when he noticed himself enjoying the sensation from someone wiping him there. Of course after going through puberty he knew that he could get aroused from some action. He just didn't imagine that someone wiping his ass would be one of the things he liked.

He swallowed, hoping that Tyson wouldn't notice his half-hard dick. It was only a sign of bad luck that Tyson deemed Kai's arse clean enough and put his legs back to the floor.

"Seems you are enjoying this more than you put on." Tyson commented, making Kai feel as if he could sink through the floor. Tyson proceeded to wipe Kai's crotch area, avoiding Kai's genitals like the plague. Kai himself felt lucky that the arousal was disappearing now that Tyson wasn't wiping his crack anymore.

"Okay, that's clean enough, now in bad with you so we can get rid of the rest." Tyson said. Kai stepped over the rim of the tub and wanted to start the water, but Tyson slapped his hands away.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Kai said in slight frustration. Tyson took the nuzzle and put in the water and started to wet Kai, making sure that the last traces of bodily wastes disappeared from Kai's body. When Kai was rinsed Tyson plugged the tub and let some water run.

He left the room to got some stuff, giving Kai the order to sit still. Kai did as he was told. It felt good to be rinsed off after yesterday and today.

Tyson returned quickly, turning the water of that just reached the upside of Kai's legs. Kai preferred to have more water in the tub when he took a bath, but he guessed he couldn't complain.

Tyson had gotten some baby soap and baby shampoo with him, and with that he proceeded to wash Kai's body, rubbing the soap over the long muscles of the back, and then over Kai's neck and stomach, discovering that Kai was ticklish. Something more for his blackmail list.

He lifted Kai's left leg and washed that one, then his right and washed it too. He took the nuzzle again, and rinsed of Kai and pulling the stopper. He wetted Kai's hair, and took some baby shampoo and washed Kai's hair.

Kai had to hold himself back from purring, he never could have imagined that it would feel so good to get washed by someone else, but the hands that were massaging his scalp felt divine.

Luckily Tyson didn't notice that Kai was enjoying being pampered like this, he just rinsed Kai's hair out and ordered him to step out of the bath. Kai obeyed, albeit reluctantly. He enjoyed long baths.

Tyson took a white fluffy towel and draped it around Kai's shoulders. Kai pulled it closer over himself, glad to be covered up. With a smaller towel Tyson was drying his hair, something he didn't mind at all, if felt good too.

The rest of his body was soon patted dry, but still the towel remained over his shoulder.

"The diapers and rest of your clothes still lie in your room." Tyson gave as explanation. They went to Kai's room, Kai a bit embarrassed that he was naked safe the towel. He knew that only he and Tyson were at the dojo, but just the thought of it.

They arrived at the room.

"Say Kai, you know, since you have been such a bad baby, you need to be punished." Tyson said, taking Kai by surprise. He took Kai by the wrist and sat himself on the wooden chair near the cabinet. He pulled Kai over his lap. The towel fell to the ground.

Kai was surprised finding himself lying with his face pointed to the ground, and his bare bum high up in the air.

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked in a panicked voice.

"Giving you a little reminder that you best behave." Tyson stated, and then he started to spank Kai. It weren't soft warning spanks that stung, but didn't really hurt. It were hard slaps that echoed through the room, immediately leaving red hand prints on Kai's pale skin.

Kai cried out in pain, then he bit his lip, trying not the cry. Tyson saw this and hit harder than before, trying to make Kai cry. Ten spanks, twenty, thirty, forty ay forty three Kai couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry.

"Please stop." He begged through his sniffles. The intense pain made him lose bladder control and he peed there right on Tyson's lap. Tyson kept hitting until he reached hundred. He put Kai on the floor.

Kai kept crying at the pain and the added humiliation from the wetting. He couldn't believe that it had happened. His bum was scarlet and stung, his face tearstained, and his legs and stomach wet with urine.

"It's okay Kai, I understand that babies can't hold their bladder." Tyson said, mocking Kai. Kai just kept on sniffling, wiping his nose with his hand.

"Here let's get you back in diapers, before you have another accident." Tyson said in a comforting voice. Kai nodded and tried to stand, still wiping of his face, but fell through his knees again, he started to cry again, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Shh, don't cry." Tyson said. He held a paper tissue to Kai's nose. "Here blow." He said. Kai blew his nose in the tissue that Tyson was holding. The tissue was thrown away, and Tyson held a washcloth and washed Kai's face, clearing it from the tears.

"See that's better." Tyson said. Then he lifted Kai by the shoulders and put him on the changing table.

"You know Kai, I know it hurts," Tyson said when Kai hissed in pain when his red bum came in contact with the table, "but it had to be done. You must be learned some manners." Kai startled a bit at what Tyson said.

He had behaved quite well for the situation that he was in, or so he liked to think. If Tyson thought what he had been doing was bad, how would he act if Kai did something worse, wait he had just peed on Tyson's pants. Kai stared with horror at the wet spot on Tyson's pants. Tyson saw him staring.

"Don't worry, I won't punish you for that. You can't do anything about not being able to control your bladder." Tyson said, full of mercy. "Now lie back."

Kai quickly did as told. He didn't think that he could do with another spanking. Tyson took another day diaper, and to Kai's surprise ripped the plastic outer layer of it.

Tyson saw him staring, and explained while he put the diaper on Kai.

"Since you leaked last time, I decided to double diaper you, and for the fluids to run to the other diaper the plastic of this one has to be removed." Tyson said. Kai had to admit, it did make sense, but he still didn't feel like wearing two diapers. Tyson took a bigger diaper, a night diaper.

"Why not two day diapers?" Kai asked. The night diaper was thick even without a layer underneath it. He had maybe only worn it at the shop, but he couldn't even close his legs with extreme force. And that was while wearing only the night diaper.

"Because the day diapers are smaller, and probably won't fit over the day one." Kai knew that it was better not to argue with Tyson anymore. Tyson put the second diaper under the first one, and fastened it around Kai's hips. It entirely covered the diaper underneath it, but it created quite a big bulge to.

Kai stood on the ground, his legs several inches from each other, forced apart because of the bulk of the diaper. He took a few clumsy steps.

"Well Kai, its nap time." Tyson said, lowering the side of the crib. Kai nodded and stepped in. He didn't really feel tired but he let Tyson put him in it.

"Can I have my book?" He asked softly. He knew he was going to be bored. Tyson looked at him angrily and Kai flinched. Tyson's look softened a bit.

"I sometimes can't believe how dumb you are baby." Tyson said with affection. "You know what, I'll read you a story, and I'll go get a more fitting book." Tyson said. He went to the attic and opened an old chest filled with children's book and took one out of it.

He also passed the kitchen and filled a big bottle with cool water for Kai to drink. He handed Kai the bottle, and closed the top of the crib. Kai lied on his stomach. He was going to be stuck here for an hour, no need to be uncomfortable. He was glad that he had remembered to turn the alarm clock at an angle he could read.

Tyson sat himself comfortable on the rocking chair and started to tell the story of little red riding hood. Kai was lying there in silence listening to the childish fairy tale. When it was finished, Tyson put it on the cabinet, and as an afterthought, put the book that Kai had been reading before in the cabinet, and closed it.

"Sleep tight." Tyson said, closing the door. Kai sighed a bit. This was going to be boring. He shifted a bit. The thick diapers were effectively keeping him from closing his legs, but at least they were soft and dry, something he had missed in the past few hours.

He had to say that he started to don't mind the diapers anymore, dare he say that they felt comfortable? He knew that he wouldn't sleep, but he didn't mind to lie an hour in the dark. He put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth and suckled on it.

The bottle was actually quite handy, he was laying on his belly and could easily drink from the bottle without spilling. He sighed and started to daydream a bit

An hour later Tyson came in Kai's room, he opened up the shutters, which he had obviously closed when Kai had to do his nap, and let sunlight fall in the room.

Kai was lying in the crib and slowly blinked his eyes a few times, getting used at the new amount of light that lightened the room now. His bottle was empty.

"Had a nice nap, sleepyhead?" Tyson asked. Kai decided that it was better to play along a bit, the silent pain in his backside quite agreeing with his plan.

"Let's get you out, it's play time." He said. He removed the top lid of the crib, and lowered the side so that Kai could get out.

Kai stepped over the lowered bars clumsily. The thick diapers had messed up his balance a bit, and he almost fell, but Tyson was there to catch him.

"Wow, watch your step." He said. Kai nodded again. He felt as if it wouldn't have any use pointing out that they thick diapers were the cause of his clumsiness.

"I arranged it for you in the kitchen, so I can keep an eye on you." Tyson said. Kai nodded. He followed Tyson to the kitchen, feeling a bit like a kicked puppy.

On the table was lying paper and crayons. Apparently Kai just had to draw stuff. Tyson went to sit on the other side of the table, reading a comic, while Kai had to keep himself buys drawing.

This wasn't so hard for Kai, since he always like drawing, and even though it was a bit clumsy to do with the thick crayons, his drawing came out fairly well. Tyson had finished his comic after a while. He saw that Kai was concentrating on his drawings.

"I think I'll trust you on your own here." He said. Kai looked up.

"Yes, I'll just keep on drawing." Kai said. Tyson smiled.

"I'm just in the living if you need me." He said, and went to the room next door, leaving the door wide open, so he could still see Kai. He put on his play station and went to play one or other fighting game.

Kai didn't mind to keep on drawing he was rather amusing himself, although he was getting a bit hungry again. At least not thirsty, but he had to pee again.

This time he had decided to just let it go now instead of holding it in and be all uncomfortable. He concentrated for a while to let the urine flow while he was sitting on a chair. It felt weird to do that when you were sitting on something solid, weirder that when you are squatting, but the urine escaped, drenching him.

He didn't mind the sensation anymore, but the new wet feel around his crotch was seeping to his bum was reminding him of the itch he had there. It didn't really feel like a normal itch anymore, it felt tender. But he thought that it was from the spanking her received.

He was actually glad that he could use his thick soft diaper as a cushion. It would otherwise have hurt much more to sit on that painful skin. He wondered if he had bruises from the force that Tyson hit him. Knowing his skin he probably had them.

At six pm Tyson entered the kitchen again to start dinner. It was a good thing according to Kai since his stomach has been growling for the past hour or so. The small of baking meat awakening his hunger even more.

Tyson quickly baked a streak and took some salad from the fridge. He also made some fries to go with him. When he went to set the table, he only set it for one person, reminding Kai of those words he said this noon.

"Tyson?" Kai asked softly.

"Yes Kai." Tyson answered when he flipped over the steak.

"Are you making some for me too?" he asked hopefully. He liked steak a lot.

"Sorry Kai, but I said that you wouldn't have dinner today, I can give you a bottle with some juice in though." Tyson said, deciding to take some pity on Kai. It seemed that his punishment worked, Kai seemed to be much more docile now.

"Yes please." Was the subdued answer that he received. He didn't want to give Tyson any reason for punishing him again. He could eat tomorrow. He already began to feel a bit weak.

Kai had always been quite thin, with his fast metabolism he was unable to hold a lot of reserve. Now with two days with little food his body was paying the toll. Even this small amount of time with less food that it was used to, he was already losing weight because of it.

"Here you go." Tyson said, giving him a bottle with cool apple juice. Kai accepted it with a softly muttered thank you. He immediately put it in his mouth and drank. If he drank a lot he would forget about his hunger. He would feel much better than.

When Tyson's food was ready, Kai's bottle had been entirely emptied. It had helped a bit with the hunger, but not completely. Tyson saw the empty bottle standing on the table, next to the paper Kai was drawing on.

"Want another one?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded.

"Here I'll give you two." He said "maybe they'll last you for a while." He said laughing at his own joke. Kai accepted them happily and started to empty one of them.

Tyson attacked his steak, enjoying the richness of the meat, not noticing the jealous looks Kai is giving him. Kai could feel his stomach growling, but he wasn't going to beg for food. Besides he had been trough worse than a few days without food. It wouldn't kill him.

After Tyson had finished and cleaned the table, Kai was thoroughly sick of drawing picture the whole time. Yeah, he liked drawing, he knew he was good at it, but please, for hours on an end, you get tired of it.

Tyson looked at the pictures Kai drew and took a failed sketch out of it.

"Ooh, lovely Kai. It's really pretty, let's hang it on the fridge." He said like a parent would say when his or her toddler came with a picture with stickman, but we both know that they don't really think it's pretty.

Kai flushed at those words. He knew Tyson was insulting him again, but he had all the power so he couldn't do anything back. Tyson had hung up the picture on the fridge, it was one of Tyson cooking. It looked out of proportion and the sketch lines were all over the place.

Tyson was looking at Kai with expectation written on his face.

"Well." He pushed a bit.

"Well what?" Kai asked, not knowing what Tyson wanted

"Aren't you going to thank me. I put your picture on the fridge." Tyson said, pointing at the failed drawing. Kai crossed his arms over his chest, as hell he was going to thank Tyson for doing that.

"I don't want it there." Kai said. Tyson eyebrow twitched. He felt as if Kai was annoying him on purpose.

"You don't want it there?" Tyson deadpanned. Kai nodded.

"I don't want it there." He said firmly.

"Fine," Tyson said, and ripped it from the fridge "I can't do nothing good for you. You are just a spoiled little brat. I wanted to do something nice, I even complemented this ugly drawing, and you just have to annoy the hell out of." Tyson ranted, not seeing his own irrationality.

Kai rolled his eyes. Really this is why he never could get along with Tyson most of the time. His ego made it hard to stay connected to earth. Tyson seeing Kai roll his eyes at him got even more angry.

"That's it, I wanted to let you stay up for a little while and let you watch some television, but if you are going to be naughty, you better go to bed." Tyson said. Kai looked outside. It was still light out, and stay light for a long time. He really wanted to stay here and play stubborn, but the earlier spanking still wasn't forgotten.

So he uncrossed his arms and nodded to Tyson.

"Okay I'll go to bed." Kai said. He went to his room, Tyson, who first took another two bottles from the fridge followed him. When Kai was in his room he went to the changing table, but before he got up it Tyson stopped him.

"Let's see how wet you are." Tyson said, putting his fingers in between the diapers right between Kai's legs. Kai looked down at Tyson, his eyes big and his face flushed.

"You are not that wet, you can go sleep like that." Tyson said, pointing to the crib, whose side was still lowered. Kai went to there, not happy that he had to go sleep in a dirty diaper and with an empty stomach. The tenderness and itch un his bum was worsening with each step he took.

He went in the crib and lied down, letting Tyson pull the blanket over him.

"Now here are two bottle's to last you the night." He said putting the two bottles with water in the crib. "Now be good and sleep" Tyson said, fastening the lid of the crib, ensuring that Kai had to stay inside it for the night. He closed the shutters, darkening the room, making Kai sigh.

"Good night." Tyson said loudly, slamming the door. It was obvious that he was still pissed.

"He probably just didn't want to take care of me." Kai said to himself. His stomach gurgled in hunger. Man he was indeed hungry, and he had to pee again. Well, since his diapers were already wet why not. This time he tried to pie while lying down. It cost him more effort to let the urine stream than when he was sitting or squatting, but eventually the urine streamed out, soaking his crotch in the warm liquid.

"Better try to sleep, at least time passes quickly that way." He muttered to himself, turning to his side. It took him hours to fall asleep, but eventually he succeeded in finding sleep.

TBC

As you see, it's gettin worse with Tyson't behavior. But aren't you curious about what is going to happen to them?

Don't forget to review please, I like to read them, and it gives me more of an incentive to write. Thank you.


End file.
